poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails. story begins at Ireland where Connor and his friends are getting ready to go to Sodor again Connor Lacey: Come on, guys! It's time to get back to Sodor. Martin Kratt: I know. This is our first time going there. Chris Kratt: We get to meet Thomas the tank engine we heard about. Martin Kratt: And there might be some new creatures there that we can make creature powers from. Razer: Let's go! Bronwyn Jones: Where's Spike? Twilight Sparkle: He's coming. Spike: I'm here. Fireman Sam: What kept you, Spike? Aviva Corcovado: You don't want us to leave you behind, do you? Spike: Sorry. I just got some friends to come along for the adventure. Lightning McQueen: Like who? Marco Polo, Luigi Bellini, Shi La Won and Fu Fu arrives Connor Lacey: Marco, Luigi, Shi La, Fu Fu! It's good to see you again. Marco Polo: It sure is, Connor. Jimmy Z: It's been quite sometime since we've helped you clear your father's name in China. Shi La Won: Yeah. We're glad to be here, right Fu Fu? Fu Fu: (growls) Koki: To think I used to hate bats until I help Bite-Size and his pals found new homes. Luigi Bellini: We're not the the only ones Spike brings here. whistles as she appears Olwin: Oh, hello, Connor and Irelanders. Victorion: Olwin! Olwin: I haven't see you since you've visited Chuggington. Spike gather me. Are we going to The Island of Sodor you've told me about, Connor? Connor Lacey: Of course, Olwin. Fireman Sam: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. Mickey Mouse: Hot dog! Jimmy Z: Tortuga time! Next stop, Island of Sodor and fly. Tortuga flew off and the intro begins and ends with the title The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails Narrator: Hero of the Rails. It was summer on Sodor. The sky was bright blue, the fields were full of flowers and the birds sang sweetly as Thomas fill up with water. He felt very happy. Suddenly, there was a whoosh and a wheesh and a clacking clack as a streak of silver roared by on the track. Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes! What was that? Narrator: All over Sodor, Thomas' friends were buffered and blasted on their track. Henry: Bubbling boilers! Percy: Bust my buffers! James: Watch my paintwork! Emily: Trembling tracks! Who was that? Toby: Grosh! Edward: Slow down, speedy! Gordon: Rail-raider! scene changes to Knapford where the engines have gathered to talk about the mysterious blur of silver Narrator: Later, Thomas and his friends were at Knapford. They were very puzzled. James: He was big. Gordon: He was silver. Henry: He was very, very fast. Thomas: That must mean it's..... cloud of steam came towards them and stop to reveal..... All: Spencer! Spencer: Hello, Sodor. What do you know? I'm here for the summer. Thomas: Why? Spencer: I have a very important job to do. The Duke and Duchess of Boxford are having a new summerhouse built. It has to be finished in time for the Duke and Duchess' holiday. I'm very busy. No time to chat. Narrator: And Spencer steam smugly away. Thomas: Cinder and Ashes. Having speedy Spencer on Sodor for one day is bad. James: But for the whole summer... Gordon: Is terrible. [The scene changes to the Tortuga landing Connor Lacey: Well, here we are. Piplup (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon): This is surprising. Chris Kratt: Wow. Martin Kratt: This is very cool. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Olwin: Interesting. Marco Polo: This is a great place for adventure. Shi La Won: (deep in thought) The island's name sounds familiar. Rarity: I have a very good feeling about this adventure today. Spike: Hey, Connor. I just remember. Connor Lacey: What is it, Spike? Spike: Well, what if Diesel 10, Hades, Maleficent, Robbie Rotten, The Cyber Shredder, Infinite and The Grand Duke of Owls come back here and try to get revenge on us for ruining their plan? Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Spike. If they do come back I'll turn into any alien and give them the boot. Razer: Save some for me. Connor Lacey: You got it, Razer. a flash of light came zooming down from the railway Marinette Dupain-Cheng: The train just sped up to a hill. Fireman Sam: Hmm. Do you what I think, guys? Connor Lacey: What, Sam? Fireman Sam: I think we should wait until night to see them. Thomas and his friends are doing their jobs and we don't want to cause confusion and delay. So we'II meet them at Tidmouth Sheds tonight. Connor Lacey: Right. scene changes to Thomas and Percy puffing up to the top of Gordon's Hill Narrator: That afternoon, Thomas and Percy were huffing and puffing up Gordon's Hill. Then they heard Spencer whooshing and wheeshing behind them. Spencer: A little more puff and you might make it to the top by teatime. Percy: Bossy boiler. Narrator: Next, Spencer caught up with Gordon. Spencer: Out of my way, slowcoach. (whistles) Gordon: O, the indignity. Narrator: Toby was huffing slowly to a junction. Spencer steamed alongside, hooting and tooting. Spencer: It looks like you're too old now to be really useful, Toby. signal turns and Spencer set off and Toby's signal turns red again Narrator: Toby gasped. He was upset. He missed his green light. Edward and James were chuffing cheerfully along. Spencer slowed. Spencer: Dear, oh dear. It takes two old engines to pull one truck, does it? I'm pulling five. Narrator: And Spencer thundered away. James was so cross, he couldn't puff at all. scene changes to Tidmouth Sheds at night Narrator: That night, the engines can only talk about Spencer. Thomas: He told Toby he was too old. Gordon: He's taken over my express line. James: He'II never have a shiny coat like mine. Edward: He'II never have manners. Connor Lacey: Maybe we can help with that. Thomas: Connor! Gordon: Hello, there. Robonyan: Hi. Emily: You know these guys, Thomas? Thomas: Yes. Percy and I known them for a while. Marco Polo: So you're Thomas I've heard. Thomas: That's me, alright. Marco Polo: I'm Marco Polo. This is Luigi, Shi La and our pet bat, Fu Fu. Olwin: I'm Olwin. I'm from Chuggington. Gibson: She's our friend from Chuggington. Connor Lacey: (seeing Emily) Oh, I don't believe we've met, miss... Emily: I'm Emily but who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey and this is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Metroplex, Emissary, Fortress Maximus, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Razer, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Hovernyan, Robonyan, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, Mewtwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Alpha 6, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Karone, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. We are the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud the Scarecrow. Twilight Sparkle: So Connor, who are these other engines besides Thomas, Percy and Emily? Edward: I'm Edward. James: I'm James. Gordon: Gordon here. Henry: I am Henry. Toby: And my name is Toby. I'm a steam tram engine. Sparx: Whoa. Connor Lacey: So, Thomas, what's been bothering you lately? Thomas: We were just talking about Spencer from the mainland. He's a streamlined engine but he's also very rude and show off as well. He's been very rude to all of us ever since he got here. And to make matters worse, we're gonna stuck with him for the whole summer because he's helping built the summer house for the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Connor Lacey: Well, I think we might be able to help you. Olwin: Wait, did you say Spencer? Thomas: Yes. Why? Olwin: He's my brother. Steam Team gasp Aviva Corcovado: What? Connor Lacey: Brother? Olwin: It's true. James: Now you're mention it, you're the same basis as him but with no tender. Gordon: Since Spencer's my cousin, that makes you my cousin too. Olwin: Well, thanks, dear. Percy: But how can you run without a tender? Olwin: Well, in Chuggington, we fill up with coal with a hatch on the roof of our cabs. Henry: That's weird. Olwin: I'll even tell you about the time I once had bubble liquid inside me. Thomas: Bubble liquid? Olwin: Yes. My funnel and my mouth had bubbles coming out of them. Edward: When did that happen? Olwin: Sometime ago. Connor Lacey: I was there when that happen. and James laughs at that Pinkie Pie: What? Gordon: Well, the fact that Olwin's funnel and mouth had bubbles coming out is so funny. James: That's right. She is really "bubbly". (laughs with Gordon) Hovernyan: Well, it's nothing to laugh about. Emily: Does Spencer know about that, Olwin? Olwin: Not yet, but I'm planning to tell him. Blondie Lockes: Okay. Spike: There's one thing I don't get. Fireman Sam: And that is? Spike: How's Gordon related to Spencer and Olwin? Gordon: Well, you see Spike, Sir Nigel Gresley built our classes. Mine is the LNER Gresley Classes A0 and Spencer and Olwin's class are the LNER Class A4. That's how we're cousins. Connor Lacey: That explains it. Norman Price: Whoa. Sarah Jones: That's totally brilliant! Olwin: Yes indeed. Spencer says that I'm a slowcoach since I don't go fast often which he thinks is a disgrace to our class. Raven Queen: You poor thing. Olwin: I know. Connor Lacey: Anyway, what did Spencer say to you and your friends, Thomas? Thomas: Well, Connor, like we all said just now, he told Toby he was too old. Gordon: He's taken over my express line. James: He'II never have a shiny coat like mine. Edward: He'II never have manners. Shi La Won: What a meanie. Fu Fu: (growls in agreement) Olwin: I wish we could teach him a lesson. James Jones: Me too. Luigi Bellini: I don't think I want to be friends with a creep like him. Rainbow Dash: And that goes double for me as well. Pinkie Pie: And me too. It's no fun being bullied. Cerise Hood: Yes. Loretta Callisto: So, what should we do about it? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Loretta. Percy: Spencer's scary. scene changes to Brendam Docks the next day Narrator: The next day, Thomas was at Brendam Docks. He had a heavy flatbed of machinery to collect. Fireman Sam: Well, I hope you know what you're doing. Heavy metal can be dangerous. Thomas: I do know how to handle heavy loads, Sam. Connor Lacey: It's nice that The Fat Controller is letting us help Thomas again with his work today. Dottie: (saw Spencer) Hey, guys, look who it is. Narrator: Spencer was there. He was being coupled up to five flatbeds of building materials. Twilight Sparkle: I bet that must be Spencer that Thomas and his friends told us about. Luigi Bellini: Oh. Now the brother-sister thing make sense. They're the same basis. looks over at them and sees Olwin Spencer: Hello, Olwin. Olwin: sighs Frankie Stein: Hello, Spencer. Spencer: I see my slowcoach sister have brought some friends to come to Sodor, I see. How's your work in Chuggington? Being slow and not fast as usual? Olwin: As boring as it may seem, Spencer, it has been quite been between the two. Spencer: You must be the Irelanders I've heard about on the mainland. Not impressive and important as I see. Norman Price: Hey! Rochelle Goyle: No one talks about us like that! Jinafire Long: Yeah! Spencer: Dear, oh dear, Thomas. It's just as well The Duke and Duchess don't have a tiny toy tank engine like you with some little help from some humans, a dragon, some ponies, vehicles, kids, animals and Olwin. The summer house would never be finished. Thomas: What do you mean? Spencer: I mean Thomas, you just can't pull heavy loads. Rainbow Dash: Hey! Now wait a minute. Just because Thomas is only a tank engine doesn't mean he can't pull heavy loads. Connor Lacey: Rainbow Dash is right. He pulls many heavy loads all the time. And he's not a toy! Olwin: And I think you should be paying more attention to others rather than yourself all the time, Spencer. Tosaru: Yes! Donald Duck: In other words, you've gone too far! Thomas: Yeah, Spencer. I can pull just as heavy loads as you. Percy: Yes, he can! Even heavier! Gordon: Thomas is not a toy. Connor Lacey: Yeah, you tell him, Gordon! Edward: He's a really useful engine. James: And he's very strong. Shi La Won: Here, here! Fu Fu: (growls angrily) Narrator: The Sodor engines didn't scare Spencer. An idea had bubbled in his boiler. Spencer: Very well, Thomas. Meet me tomorrow at dawn at the shunting yards. We will have a contest of strength. We will each pull a heavy load and we'II see who can pull it for longer and for further. Narrator: Spencer slid slyly out of the Docks. Suddenly, Thomas felt very worried. Thomas: Bust my buffers! I can't do this. Spencer will win a contest of strength. Narrator: The other engines saw that their friend was worried. Fireman Sam: Tell you what, Thomas. We'll help you. Percy: You're the number one engine on Sodor and you'II show Spencer that Sodor engines are more special than he is. I know that because you're my best friend. Narrator: Thomas look at his best friend, Percy. Percy believed in him. Thomas: I will meet Spencer at dawn and I will win. Connor Lacey: That's right. Marco Polo: Count us in. Olwin: Me too. Applejack: We're going too, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours going to race with that stuck-up engine alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple. Everypony: hmph Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples during the race. Twilight Sparkle: And I'II use my magic in case something might go wrong. Clawdia Wolf: Good thinking. Menasor (PWT): Right. Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!): We'II show Spencer that he is wrong for calling you a toy. Thomas: Thanks, Connor and everyone. I can rely on you to help me win the race. scene changes to the next morning Narrator: Early the next morning in the cold light of dawn, Thomas, his friends and the Irelanders waited for Spencer. They could see a streak of silver engine puffing towards them. It was Spencer. Thomas felt worried. Thomas: I can't do this, Percy. Percy: Yes, you can, Thomas. You always tell us we can do whatever we want to. So can you. Spike: And we're with you all the way too, Thomas. Fireman Sam: And we'll be there for safety reasons. Connor Lacey: I think this is the perfect opportunity to teach your sibling a lesson, Olwin. Olwin: You might be right. Narrator: The tracks were cleared for Spencer and Thomas and both engines were coupled up to their heavy loads. Edward puff forward. Edward: You will each take different tracks round the island. You may only stop for coal and water. Narrator: Then, Edward whistled, long and hard. The contest has begun. Spencer and Thomas pumped their pistons. Thomas puff off with a heave and a huff. Thomas: I can do it. I'II puff for longer. I'II show Spencer I really am stronger. Narrator: Spencer smiled as he slid away. Spencer: I'II show Thomas who's strong and who's weak. He'II puff home with a squeak and a creak. Narrator: The other engines watched and worried. Then they blew their whistles long and strong. All: Good luck, Thomas! scene changes to the countryside where Thomas, Olwin, The Irelanders and Spencer raced each other Narrator: Thomas and Spencer puff around the island. They clittering-clack along the tracks. They whooshed through woods and they huffed up hills. Spencer steamed and smiled. He raced and he roared. Thomas puffed and huffed. He heaved and he hauled. Connor Lacey: Don't give up, Thomas! Twilight Sparkle: You can do it, little T! Razer: We believe in you! Tom Thomas: Come on, mate! Marco Polo: We're counting on you to win, Thomas. Olwin: You can do it, little chugg-a-chug! Robecca Steam: Come on! Spencer: Silly little engine. When will he learn? Thomas: You can do whatever you want to and I want to win. Narrator: Thomas was huffing up a steep slope. He was puffing and panting and his axles ached. At last he reached the top. Thomas: Hooray! I did it! clanked Narrator: Then there was trouble. There was a clank and a prank. Thomas gasped. Thomas: (gasps) Cinders and ashes! I've broken my brakes! Connor Lacey: What?! team gasp Marco Polo: Hang on, everyone! It's going to be a bumpy ride!!! Narrator: Thomas' wheels started to whir and to wobble. He flew faster and faster down the hill. Thomas: Oh, no! Oh, help! Narrator: Thomas raced down one hill and rattled up the next. Irelanders scream as Thomas flies down the hill Thomas: Help! I can't stop! Narrator: Thomas' heavy trucks pushed him on and on, through a junction where Spencer was waiting. Thomas: Whoa! Spencer: Blistering Boilers! Narrator: And into some potato trucks. Potatoes bounced everywhere. But Thomas sped on, into a flatbed of jam barrels. Sticky jam flew in the air and landed all over Thomas. But still, he went on and found himself rolling along an old rickety track. whistles Narrator: Ahead, Thomas could see a thick wall of bushes. Thomas: Fenders and funnels! How can I stop?! Connor Lacey: Twilight, use your magic to slow him down! Twilight Sparkle: Okay! uses her magic Sheriff: Nice work, Twilight. We're slowing down. James Jones: But we're still going too fast. Shi La Won: Watch out for those bushes, Thomas! Fireman Sam: Brace yourselves! Narrator: With a scrunch and a crunch, Thomas crashed into the bushes and came to a stop. Thomas: Flaming fireboxes! That was scary. The Irelanders: Whew! Lightning McQueen: I'm glad that's over! Mike Flood: Guess we should have checked the brakes weren't faulty first before we started the race. Fireman Sam: Quite right, Mike. Thomas And as for you, Thomas, you need to be more careful. Thomas: I didn't know my brakes are going to be broken, Sam. Fireman Sam: If you were going at that speed, something bad could've happened. Thomas: I get it, Sam. Fireman Sam: Good. Safety always comes first. Chris Kratt: Huh. Well, that was kinda nuts. Mandy Flood: It sure was. Marco Polo: Well, that was an adventure. Shi La Won: Huh. Some adventure. Next time, someone better check the brakes before starting a race. Norman Price: (in Diego's voice) Yeah! Who's up for round 2? Menasor (PWT): Norman! Norman Price: What? Sarah Jones: We can't do the same thing twice! James Jones: Besides, I really don't like speed. Spud The Scarecrow: Aw! Thomas: I'm sorry if I was going too fast, James. James Jones: That's alright. Spike: But right now, we better figure out where exactly are we? Computron (PWT): This place doesn't look familiar. Kim Possible: I've never seen this place before. Cedar Wood: Neither have I. Narrator: Thomas looked around and so did the Irelanders. After the racing and rattling, it was very quiet. Thomas: Spencer will be back at the shunting yards now. He'II be puffing with pride because he won the contest. And my best friend Percy will be wondering where I am. Olwin: But you don't know where you are, dear. Thomas: I know that, Olwin. Rainbow Dash: Well, we're in the forest. I'm gonna fly up there and check it out. about to fly up but Applejack stop her by her tail Applejack: Hold on now. I think we should all stick together. Safety in numbers and all. Rainbow Dash: Oh, all right. Fluttershy: Does this forest look quieter to you, Rarity? Rarity: But of course. Although, I must admit these woods are a fright. into muck And look at the dirt everywhere. Uh. James Jones: Well, this forest looks a bit scary. (whimpered in fright) Connor Lacey: Don't worry. As long as we stay together, we're going to be okay. Twilight Sparkle: Good. Narrator: Everything was very quiet. Thomas and the Irelanders don't know what to do. Then, they heard a voice. Male voice: Hello? Fluttershy: Ah! What was that? Fireman Sam: Hmm. I think that sounds like someone just said "hello". Dottie: Don't be silly, Sam. We're the only ones in this forest. Narrator: Thomas looked around. There was no one there. He waited, hardly daring to puff. Marco Polo: Maybe we're just hearing things. Olwin: Maybe you're right, dear. But it did sound like it was really a voice. Male voice: Hello? Pinkie Pie: There it is again. Luigi Bellini: But who's saying hello? Apple White: I don't know, Luigi. Thomas: The voice seems to be coming from the bushes. Finn McMissile: What do you think, Connor? Connor Lacey: We should check it out. Spike: But Connor, we don't even know who's saying "Hello". Twilight Sparkle: Neither do I, Spike. But we're going to find out. Jimmy Z: I'm not going in there. No way, no how. Koki: Huh. No surprise. Shi La Won: (to herself) Why do I get the feeling that that voice sounds familiar? Chief Fire Officer Boyce: We better go and check to see who it is. Narrator: Very slowly, Thomas chuffed forward into the bushes. The branches crackled and crunched. Then Thomas gasps. His eyes pop wide with wonder. There on the other side of the bushes was a very old engine. It was broken and rusty. The Mane 6 and Spike: (gasps) Fireman Sam: Great Fires of London! Narrator: Thomas felt scared. He didn't dare speak. Shi La Won: He looks familiar. Connor Lacey: Hi. Narrator: Then the old engine smiled at them. It was a little frighten smile but it made the old engine look kind and gentle and it made Thomas feel less scared. Old engine: Hello. Too bad your brakes failed. Doesn't that always happen when you're on a hill? Narrator: The old engine smiled again. Thomas wanted to smile too but he was scared. He didn't know whether to speak, toot for help or race backwards as fast as he could chuff. But Thomas didn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off this extraordinarily engine. Thomas: Hello. My name is Thomas. Old engine: (sighs) My name is Hiro. And what are your names, my little friends? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Olwin: I'm Olwin. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow! Marco Polo: I'm Marco Polo. All: And we're the Irelanders! Hiro: (sighs) Pleased to meet you, Thomas, Connor and friends. Shi La Won: (gasps) Hiro? Is it really you? Hiro: Shi La? Could it be? After all these years? Shi La: Hiro! La went over to Hiro and hug him Shi La: I thought I never see you again, Hiro. Hiro: Neither did I, Shi La. Fu Fu: (growls happily) Hiro: Good to see you too, Fu Fu. Irelanders and Thomas are confused Connor Lacey: What? Duchess Swan: He's a friend of yours? Shi La Won: Yep. His home, Japan is close to my home in China. Hiro: We've known each other a long time when she's at the orphanage. But why are you here, Shi La? Shi La: You see, Fu Fu and I was shipped onto a crate and ended up in Venice where I met Marco, Luigi, Connor and his friends. I traveled with them to get back to China and help Marco find his father, Niccolo Polo. I came here to visit Sodor until we ran into you. I knew this island sounded familiar. Narrator: Thomas wasn't sure what to say next. He had never met an engine as old and strange as Hiro. Thomas: Why are you here? Where have you been? Rainbow Dash: What are you doing out here all by yourself? Forgotten by the outside world? Hiro: (sighs) That's a very long story. Do you like stories, Thomas? Thomas: Yes. The little engines in the hills tell me stories all the time. Hiro: Then, I hope you and your friends like mine. Connor Lacey: Then please. Tell us your story. Hiro: I came here a long, long time ago from another island. I was one of the first steam engines to arrive on Sodor. Narrator: Thomas was amazed. Thomas: Where is your island? flashback to when Hiro worked in Japan Hiro: My island is a long way away. Shi La: And not too far from my home in China. Hiro: There are mountain and snow and sea. There are a lot of railways. I was the strongest engine at home. I was called Master of the Railway. Olwin: How did you get here to Sodor? Hiro: I came in a very big ship. The journey lasted many days and we sailed many seas. changes to a black and white camera footage of the ship sailing in a storm then of Hiro being unloaded Hiro: When I arrived at the docks, it didn't look at all like home. Connor Lacey: What was Sodor like back then? Hiro: It was very quiet. I was the only engine on Sodor. They called me Master of the Railway here too. I was very happy. Twilight Sparkle: But then what happened? Hiro: (sighs sadly) I started to break down. The mechanics didn't have parts for me. So, I was put in a siding. I had to wait for parts from my island. I waited and waited. And now, I'm sure the parts will never come. Narrator: Thomas' eyes were wide with wonder. Thomas: Do you miss your home? Hiro: Yes, I do. I miss being Master of the Railway. Martin Kratt: Oh, no! Hiro has been forgotten for all those years. Mane 6 look at the ground sadly Fluttershy: He does look very sad, Martin. Dilys Price: You poor thing. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I kinda feel very sorry for Hiro for being forgotten and left here on this siding in the woods. Shi La Won: I thought Hiro's going to have a great time on Sodor but I never know this would happen. Fireman Sam: He must have been here during our two visits to Sodor. Penny Morris: Left alone and all forgotten. Fu Fu: (sobs) Koki: The poor engine. Spike: (cries) Moose Roberts: There must be something we can do to help, eh. Rarity: Like what? Connor Lacey: Well, why don't we ask The Fat Controller if he can fix Hiro? Twilight Sparkle: What a wonderful idea, Connor. He is in charge of this railway now. He'II know what to do. Thomas: Of course. That's a great idea, Connor. I will go and tell right now. Hiro: No! No! Please don't do that. You must not tell The Fat Controller. Aviva Corcovado: Why not? Hiro: I'm an old engine that cannot be repaired. I know what happens to old engines that cannot be really useful. (sighs) They're scrapped and sent to the Smelters' Yard. team gasps Shi La: No. I cannot allow that to happen. Fu Fu: (growls in agreement) Thomas: That's not fair. That's not right. That can't happen to you. Fireman Sam: This is serious. We all need to think really hard. Narrator: Thomas could see that his new friend who was once Master of the Railway, was now old, alone and scared. So Thomas made a decision. Thomas: I will look after you, Hiro. I won't tell The Fat Controller until you are fixed. You're safe with me. I'm sure I can find the parts to fix you. I promise I will make you a really useful engine once more. I will make you Master of the Railway again. Mater: Wa-how! The Mane 6: All right! Applejack: Yee-haw! Now that's a brilliant idea. Connor Lacey: Good thinking, Thomas! Shi La Won: Thank you, thank you, all! Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan